


【Thesewt】这是1篇PWP啊！

by 198406040448



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198406040448/pseuds/198406040448





	【Thesewt】这是1篇PWP啊！

“所以，”忒修斯站在落地窗前，他这时候脱掉了外套，穿着马甲，领带仍然系得仔细，双手插在裤兜里，用一种欲盖弥彰的漫不经心转过身来，“你清楚接下来要面对什么吗？”  
“…一根老二？”他弟弟坐在弗洛伊德榻椅上，正费劲地脱掉那双常年野外的登山靴。  
“我想我们最好立些规矩，接下来的每分每秒，”忒修斯说，“当你打算开口谈论生殖器官之前给点儿提示，以免你可怜的哥哥倒在地上抽搐。”  
“你不会的，鉴于你赢了，你不会让自己把时间浪费在地毯上却白白错过可以凌驾弟弟的机会。”  
“我以为我们是两情相悦心甘情愿？”  
“一个傲罗和一个潜逃犯？那真是相当两情相悦又心甘情愿。”  
“容我纠正一下，这不过是软蛋书生和中量级擒拿手之间又一场不值一提的较量罢了，以家长身份我应该提醒你作风绅士些，既然你是输的那一方。”  
“好的先生，请问我应该如何形容才不至于显得冒犯？求偶季、成人礼、剑与鞘、游蛇与毒液、春的礼赞？”  
“…一场合法合规的性解放？”

现在是下午四点五十分，这个季节的天色还没有暗下去的意思，一个正统英伦男巫这会儿应该就着雪莉酒配炸鱼薯条，或者像更多的英伦男巫那样，趁户主在外和秘书小姐调情的功夫幽会年轻的女主人，隔壁不知谁家的千金小姐正拿琴弓折磨琴弦，以及左邻右舍的耳朵。傲罗主任拉上落地窗帘，将有点儿西斜了的阳光隔绝在起居室之外。

“卧室？”纽特已经开始解袖扣了，忒修斯一言不发把他拉过来，拿舌头品尝一遍他的口腔，然后命令：“浴室。”  
他弟弟闻起来是马粪和秸秆焚烧的味道。忒修斯不知道是哪一种身份在起作用：以恋人身份他要求伴侣的尊重，以家长身份他希望他弟弟谈下一场恋爱时候能从上一场恋爱里汲取点儿宝贵的人生经验。如果有下一场。

纽特把哥哥领口拽过来，响亮亲了一口，往浴室方向边脱边给自己施展清洁咒。忒修斯挥动魔杖，壁炉里窜起火苗。然后他开始脱马甲、脱领结、脱袜子，在地上做了几个俯卧撑，傻气完之后挪步卧室，检查了一下床头的润滑剂和保险套。

  
纽特今年三十岁。他的情感履历和工作履历一样平淡无奇——尽管意乱情迷和魔法部道德审查会持有不同看法，但让当事人自己来说，与其标榜这位动物学家对世间万物充满好奇和冒险精神，不如说他缺乏信息反馈的神经：他箱子里的如尼纹蛇一窝又一窝，毒角兽和马形水怪来了又去，这世上的神奇动物虽然足够多吧，但是要照顾好每一个物种的饮食起居乃至生老病死、归纳好每一个物种的田野调查和种属分类，耐心可比好奇心重要多了。要知道一部百科全书虽然内容丰富，但也注定结构单一、形式板正。他对待研究工作又细致又认真，那种精耕细作的闷头劲儿人们从一个擦窗户的女工身上也能看到。

一个人怎么能做到一次又一次地惊世离俗，又理直气壮地在惊世离俗之后记录起一份份单调又重复的长效观察簿？就好像格林德沃众叛亲离、大费周章地挑起世界大战，最终目的只是要跟一个专科学校校长分享每天下午的正山小种配柠檬雪宝。当年将纽特开除学籍的霍格沃茨校领导想必剜叹——SCI上显然不缺在有机结构上加个甲基就发表的投机分子，但纽特·斯卡曼德具备成为一名学术大牛的基本潜质：他的性格有够无聊的。

无聊到足以帮助一个青年克服恐惧、孤独和困惑。

纽特坐在浴缸里，镀铬水龙头里流出的热水没过他的肩头，那上面有忒修斯的牙印和吻痕，他们之前疯狂的试探过几次，又不得当的失败几次，纽特的肘关节这会儿有些发红，要说今天下午关于体位的角力赛完全是忒修斯犯蠢，本来纽特没什么好介意的，他在这方面怎么舒服怎么来，但忒修斯理所当然的家长口气还是激起了他叛逆的念头。他不过顶嘴了一下，他兄长就同意了——“公平的方式”，纽特是这么说的，实际上显然没有公平可言，他常年野外、四处躲避利爪和牙口，以及亲兄弟的跨国追捕，属于防守型选手，忒修斯理所当然和他相反，他也不知道自个儿为嘛硬着头皮和忒修斯真的在地毯上滚了几个来回，太蠢了，他嫌弃地想，那个仿佛用天秤精确计量过一言一行的傲罗偶尔犯蠢的样子。

浴缸旁边放着干净的毛巾和香薰蜡片，他拿指头拨了些瓶子里的精油，橡苔的味道让他打喷嚏，他将这些精致小玩意儿归置好，重新躺回热水里。

他和忒修斯确定关系后和没确定关系前也没什么区别，这位生物学家会跳求偶舞、会清洁绿龙的泄殖腔、帮嗅嗅接生、给燕尾狗结扎，他观察过数以百计的物种繁衍，如果他对交配没兴趣，那也是完全可以理解的。八岁的年龄差足以让他们对彼此身体感到陌生，那也不意味着什么性吸引力——要让纽特来说那完全是忒修斯仗着年龄优势呃、技术加持什么的，总的来说不光忒修斯，连纽特也怀疑，他们之所以走到一起，一半是因为他的人缘足够差，一半是因为傲罗没有人缘可言。要知道如果婚姻关系注定是某种坟墓，那么适应忒修斯这座和平谷、泰姬陵、胡夫金字塔至少是件轻车熟路的事情。要是让纽特遇到一个比忒修斯更家长、更傲罗、更单边主义的家庭成员——纽特眼前一黑差点整个人滑进水里——他在浴缸泡太久了，这对床伴实在很不礼貌。

  
“你这是煮开了吗？”忒修斯看着弟弟发红的脸蛋，他这会儿光着膀子靠在床头，下半身用被子很好的遮盖住，不至于让他手头的白皮书太滑稽。纽特朝他走过去，他摘下眼镜，把书页合上。  
“你戴眼镜？”  
“阅读的时候。”  
“我从来没见过。”  
“你没见过的样子多了去了。”他哥哥说了个干巴巴的中年笑话，把他弟弟掼到身下，拿被子盖好。  
“你动作很慢。”他在被子底下拆那件浴袍，傲罗做什么都有种鬼祟的嫌疑。  
“你很着急吗？”纽特调笑。  
“如果这种程度的讽刺能让你待会儿安分点，那么是的。”  
纽特不回嘴了，他的舌头有更重要的事情要应付。他的皮肤烫得要命，那不是洗澡水造成的。忒修斯在他口腔里扫荡牙齿，他尝到了波本酒的味道，他哥哥总要向弟弟展示娴熟而可靠的一面，又在小细节里泄露不那么确定的一部分，这让纽特感到片刻的柔情。他们的唇舌短暂的分离了一会儿，很快又热切的粘到一起，在纽特的幼儿期，忒修斯的童年时代，他们也曾这样亲昵的用乳牙和唾液分享一块半融化的柠檬雪宝。他把手指插进忒修斯的头发，梳过去，然后攥住发尾，忒修斯的手指在他身上四处摸索，那种肌肤相亲的触感远胜任何语言，纽特察觉自己的情热，略微曲起膝盖，但一只有力的大掌很快把它们分开，探到他双腿之间。他发出一声急喘，然后努力稳住，他但愿自己不要像前几次那样表现得太丢人。忒修斯毫无廉耻地褪掉他那片可怜的布料，然后胡乱地包住俩人的根部捋了几下，这让纽特无助地呻吟起来。

他们以一种逐渐失控的节奏互相榨取快感，纽特在他嘴里呜呜咽咽的，双腿搅紧又松开，看样子快活得不行，忒修斯在一阵猛烈的擦枪走火中及时扼住顶部，让两人不至于就这么濒临，他探出一只胳膊去捞床头的润滑剂，纽特潮乎乎的目光跟随他的动作变得有些犹豫，忒修斯看了他一眼。“别那么紧张，又不是第一次。”

上一次他们乱来的时候忒修斯也是这么说的，还保证“不会太暴力”。显然纽特根本没能坚持下来，他们只能潦草结束。一个合格市民不应该相信傲罗的保证，尤其当他把爪子伸向你的双腿间。纽特忍不住白眼他，义正言辞的皮相下掩盖着怎样的血泪真相。

忒修斯边拧盖儿边拿双肘压住弟弟，生物学家很熟悉，傲罗抓捕逃犯时候的标准动作。“安分点儿，对你有好处。”这是忒修斯的口头禅，但眼下这句话有着超纲含义。

床头的灯光温和的笼罩着他们，本来忒修斯都把灯拧暗了，又下了决心似的将它拧开，不太刺目，也足够让他们把彼此确认一遍又一遍。

纽特的身体乏善可陈，苍白且缺乏筋肉，从肩头蔓延至胛背的雀斑走势忒修斯已经很熟悉，再说了，他小时候还帮纽特换尿布呢。柴归柴吧，忒修斯的胯下却还是硬的不行。严于律己真诚律人的傲罗默默唾弃自己，握着弟弟的爪子险些不知何去何从，他究竟是怎样一步一步堕落到这种地步哇！

反观纽特在他身下倒是一副任人鱼肉的模样，生物学家就这点好，没有任何人类道义高于生命的，呃，大和谐。纽特感觉到节奏的停滞，睁开眼发现忒修斯神游八百里开外，立马就要一跃而起翻身上位，哥哥这么有道德负担，惊世离俗的事儿还是让弟弟来干更有经验！忒修斯连忙和弟弟滚了个来回，上上次也是同样的情况，其结果导致他们在床上又上演一出反抗暴政和武装镇压的戏码。

“你很磨叽。”他弟弟在他身下指责道。  
“我的弟弟——”忒修斯要讥讽他。  
纽特的反应是把两条像瞪羚一样精瘦的小腿盘到哥哥腰杆上扣紧，带动忒修斯往他身上倾，这个动作足够羞耻，也很辣，忒修斯又呆滞了一秒。俩人身下蹭到一起，带出一串火花，他忍不住多摩擦了几下，纽特配合地摆动臀部，他把手伸下去摸索一阵，再抬起来，指尖挂着两人的粘腻，他抹到忒修斯唇边，上帝，忒修斯发誓纽特此前没这么干过。  
“你都从哪儿学来的乱七八糟的玩意儿。”神奇动物百科全书？  
纽特居然认真停顿了一下，回答：“这恐怕有些年头，七年级时候的室友…那个伊夫，从他哥哥那儿借来的杂志。”  
他一脸别人家哥哥的表情，忒修斯咬牙。  
“伊夫和他哥哥差三岁！能玩到一块儿的年纪！他塞给他杂志是分享，我塞给你杂志是诱奸！”  
“考虑到眼下处境，这真的很有说服力——等等，所以你也看过？”纽特听见内心秩序破碎的声音，“你是我的童年英雄！我不能想象那时候你对着杂志上的女郎做了什么！”  
“得了吧，轮到你入学那届的性教育课已经开放多了。我们只能在夏令营偷偷解决。”忒修斯在议会上听过教育办公室主任的埋怨，不反对性教育但也没必要详细到性技巧什么的。  
“所以你在童子军时候告别童贞？”纽特震惊了，倒不是这件事本身，但他哥哥应该是那种负责每天清点人数和举报擅自离队行为的讨厌角色嘛。  
“行行好，一个三十岁的处男是社交障碍，一个三十八岁的处男就是精神变态了！”他弟弟不是有什么处子情结吧。  
纽特不知道该为这句回答里的前半部分感到受伤还是为后半句话里没说清的部分感到好笑：“行吧，为了回馈伊夫的慷慨——”  
“梅林！我们能别在床上提别人的名字吗！我要萎了！”  
忒修斯说的是真的，纽特忍住笑意，他舒展胳膊，四仰八叉地躺回由羽绒和棉絮填充的织物里，他在身体力行地表达他的无辜。

忒修斯感觉到太阳穴在跳动，如果世界上有什么事情比身为纽特的哥哥更叫人糟心的事情，就是兼任弟弟的情人。  
“要是你怕难受，背过去会容易些。”他试着捡起打满补丁的支配权。  
“…这是本能。”  
什么？  
“对动物来说，如果让对手看见自己的腹部，就是一种投降的信号，”纽特闭着眼睛把脸颊埋向枕头那边说，“为了示弱它们会通过这样的方式停止反抗，这是本能。”  
？？？？？用无辜表情说着这样可爱的话根本是犯规吧！忒修斯扑过去要他抬起头来，力道几乎称得上野蛮，俩人纠缠了两下，纽特拧不过他，张口要埋怨，看见忒修斯眼眶底下已经泛起红痕，又期期艾艾地别开眼了。

忒修斯叉开五指，烫人的掌心一寸一寸地往下抚摸他，他指尖徘徊的地方也是他吮吻过的地方，从腰线到臀侧，他伏下身，含进嘴里，舌头灵活地搅动，纽特颤抖的反应甚至比纽特这么为他做的感觉还要好。有那么一刻他弟弟发出破碎的抽噎，那嗓音里头带着下流的天真和无知的奉献，穿透忒修斯的大脑直达阴茎，润滑剂洒出来，粘了他一手，他一面不放弃地继续吞吐口腔里的硬物，一面探出指节，手指进去时候纽特弹了一下，他揪住忒修斯的头发，双腿分得很开，他的声调哑得不成样子，他本意是要忒修斯轻点儿，但他毫无帮助地呼唤他哥哥的名字，然后把场面搞得更糟糕。等忒修斯直起身过来把嘴里的液体还给纽特时候他甚至没法挣扎一下。他双手叠在胸前，潮红的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他现在的模样足够狼狈，但在忒修斯眼里他快要堕落成虔诚的圣徒。

头部挤进去时候纽特眼里的灰绿就漫了出来，忒修斯咬咬牙，趴在纽特颈窝，打定主意不去看纽特支离破碎的脸，以免重蹈覆辙。他都做好过后任踢任咬的准备了，哪怕要花大半年修复他们本就所剩无几的信任也无所谓，但纽特扭动着屁股在迎合他进犯的节奏，他弟弟如果不叫他意外就不是他弟弟了，那股倔强的劲头让忒修斯短暂地无措。他侧过脸来要确认弟弟的表情，但他弟弟的胳膊攀附着他，好像他是一片欲海里唯一的浮木。

交合处一片滑腻，过多的润滑剂挤了出来，纽特闭着眼往下摸索，他只用后面就能辨认出它的形状，那些凸起的青筋残忍的撑开了他，有生命似的一下一下地塞进来，烫得要命。他的阴茎颤巍巍地勃起，顶端完全违背他意志地冒着一汩汩粘液，弄脏了他的小腹，他像缺氧那样大口呼吸，耳畔灌满自己的叫声和忒修斯粗粝的喘息，那片绷直的肌肤提醒他感官的过载，忒修斯打定主意要操开他，节奏缓慢，但不容置喙，他撤出一小部分，然后进得更深，那点儿傲罗修为派上了用场，让他不至于一头脑热的往里挤，他讲策略，有分寸，纽特怀疑哥哥背着他学了点什么，完全戳进去时候两人从脸颊到胸口全是细密的汗水，在这过程中纽特总算转过脸来让忒修斯好好地吻他，将沾湿的眼睑到嘴角流下的津液温柔的收拾了一遍，他们唇舌相接，那些呻吟闷在纽特喉咙里，一点降温的作用也没有。真是奇怪，明明是这么艰难又难堪的事情，但他们就是非这么做不可，而当他们嵌到一起，那种相濡以沫的情怀很快席卷了一切。最好现在窗外世界毁灭，洪水从天而降，方舟抛弃这对兄弟扬帆起航，而他们躲在蒲草和柴火燃尽的洞穴里，像两头无知的困兽一样相拥在一起。

忒修斯没什么风情地评估：“我说了吧，熬过去就好了。”如果他这句话不是喘成三截来完成会更有说服力。他打赌即便在冲动的青春期，他也从来没有这么硬过，甬道把他包裹得很紧，一收一缩的蚕食他的理智，这感觉太正确了，他忍不住直起身来，撞了几下以后连纽特慌乱的呼声也远离了，他把弟弟的两条腿架到胳膊上，先撤出一部分，再猛地掼进去，碾平甬道里每一处细微的痉挛，纽特被他撞到床沿又拖回来，他的心跳很快，耳畔的轰鸣来自奔腾的血液，他很可能弄坏了纽特，但他毫无歉意地将弟弟捞起来啃咬他的颈侧，然后匍匐在他胸口制造更多触目惊心的痕迹。

卧室被涌动的情潮弥漫了，纽特努力支起上半身，他不知道该配合忒修斯的节奏还是甩开他，好在他现在也没多大清醒，忒修斯操得尽兴，肉体拍打的声音撞击纽特的耳膜，他放弃似的跟随着越叫越响，哥哥的动作拽着他的思绪越飘越远，而他的呜咽和呻吟引导对方更用力的摧毁他，他们相互牵萦着越攀越高，纽特的阴茎抵在两人腹部，射得一塌糊涂，每次忒修斯擦过他体内的一点，他的前端就跟着断断续续淌出精液，他腰部发酸，全靠忒修斯支撑着他才没有瘫倒下去，这种高潮的感觉太不痛快了，纽特憋屈地咬紧下唇，他的颊边一片湿漉漉的，忒修斯捏住他腮帮，让他把舌尖探出来，然后咬上去，他们重新摁进枕头和棉白的被褥里。

忒修斯把纽特掰过来跨坐在大腿上，这个姿势要柔情蜜意得多，他拿被子将两人团好，再裹紧弟弟裸露的肩背，像一个虔诚的少年抱着心中的缪斯，他们的节奏暂缓下来，得以好好亲吻对方从发梢开始的每一寸，纽特面庞全花了，他们喷在彼此脸上的呼吸像一团潮湿的火，忒修斯从弟弟的肩部往下舔咬，一直到胸口，他手口并用的蹂躏它们，纽特一边哆嗦一边把自己往忒修斯嘴里送，他渴求的声音让忒修斯不得不停下来然后重重地往上撞。这个姿势太深了，纽特被钉在忒修斯怀里，像受难一样扬起下巴，再被对方一口咬住喉部，他承受不住一样发出绵长的泣音。

“你——”忒修斯咬着他耳垂，“想象过吗？现在这副神志不清的样子——”他想是的，纽特把脑袋垂在他肩窝，拒绝和他对视，那只埋在卷鬓里的耳朵在原先程度上还能更红，快要滴出血来。

鼠蹊处层层叠叠的快感窜上来，不能再多累积一分，忒修斯再次大幅度干了几个来回，持续的高热融化了他的理智，令他忍不住咬牙还要往里奋进，有点儿上头的凌虐欲裹挟了他，纽特一个音节也吐不出来了，眼神软绵绵地涣散，整个人几近散架，只剩彼此的指节扣到发白，他们把什么胡话都说了一遍，忒修斯问他要不要，纽特毫无招架地回应他，两人什么也没听见，弟弟那副被折腾得死去活来的表情让忒修斯很想就这么抽出来，将那些浊液涂在那双像蝴蝶一样脆弱的眼睫上，他终于被自己过度的想象所击溃，直到超载的情绪过去几秒后，忒修斯意识回笼，他已经涓滴不漏全射了进去。床单湿答答的缠在腿间，他们身下一片狼藉。

结果套子根本没用上，现在纠结细节也晚了。

“还好吗？”他哥哥拨开他汗湿的刘海。他的声音是哑的。  
“不……”纽特惨兮兮的，他们这会儿还连在一起。  
“可怜的小东西。”忒修斯把语调放得轻而又轻。  
“…总是这样吗？”  
“我保证只有这次。”这样的对话仅仅是情人之间无意识的呢哝，忒修斯一点撒谎的惭愧也没有，他凑过去吻弟弟的鼻尖，纽特稍微抬起下颚，好让他们扫荡彼此的呼吸和津液，他们眼底的眷恋超乎彼此的想象。

那些兜头袭来的爱欲像潮水一样褪去后，变为一望无垠的宁静。

“感觉如何？”  
“…不赖，也许。”纽特稍微垂下脑袋，将自己塞进忒修斯臂弯。他都懒得计较那些不那么得体的部分了。说到底他们从未在彼此身上讨着什么便宜。

他们当了30年的兄弟，矛盾已经成为生活的一部分，甚至生活本身，他和忒修斯可以一万次的吵架，然后再一万零一次的分手，一万零二次的和好，他们摆脱不了彼此就像摆脱不了姓氏一样。这世上总得有人喜欢他不喜欢的东西吧，否则对办公桌也不太公平。物种多样性嘛。生物学家放弃地想。

和忒修斯在一起当然不算轻松，甚至可以说困难重重，一如他人生里的其他选择一样：没有命运，更没有偶然，一切前进的意义只在发生抬脚的那一刻，往后是无尽的惯性而已。纽特知道，他的偏执仅仅因为当他可以选择放弃某样东西转而去做其他事情的时候，他通常选择更努力一点去把前者完成。

他应该去浴室的，但无论是被窝还是忒修斯的怀抱都让人惬意得不行，卧室的温度大概被施过魔法，忒修斯揉他肩关节的力道恰到好处，不应期下纽特昏昏欲睡。忒修斯盯着弟弟麦浪一样的卷发，他内心现在有一座丰收的谷仓。

真是不知道他怎么和纽特走到这一步的……如果要让忒修斯来评价，纽特对人际关系的反应与其说是逃避，不如说是懒惰，如果是逃避，那至少有点儿反抗意识吧，但纽特偏不，他不会说，别抱我、别给我写信、别跟我讲道理。他对此种种的唯一反应就是低头拿发旋儿应对，他大可以一走了之，他不这么做的原因仅仅因为不想面对下一次更紧、更啰嗦、更连篇累牍的臂膀、来信和道理。当他面对动物与人类错综复杂又同生共存的矛盾关系，他甚至不爱思考。他帮流浪动物节育，不纠结未被节育的那部分是不幸或者相反；他照顾被马戏团虐待的旗舰种，不会陷入反对骡驮和挤奶的逻辑泥潭；他推进动保法但不想打动别人，他帮助动物但懒得憎恨人类，他爱他的哥哥，深情到了他哥哥不爱他也无所谓的地步，他爱他的哥哥，薄情到了他哥哥不爱他也无所谓的地步。

他弟弟是社会失范里一抹理直气壮的白，把人类文明的浓墨重彩衬托得像一种弱智。

纽特在他怀里辗转，他在低声抱怨汗湿的身子。  
“我得去淋浴。”他弟弟这么说。  
“休息会儿，也许你该先补充一下电解质。”  
纽特头也不回地起身，然后毫无意外的趔趄了一下。

忒修斯没有上前搭把手的意思，毕竟打动他的就是这样一个偏执的背影。

……当然不是现在光着屁股的情况下。纽特挪动几步，白浊自他腿根蜿蜒而下，让他脚底打滑，他狼狈的扶住门框，忍住粗口，然后僵直着往浴室前进，不忘把门摔得震天响。忒修斯一点抱歉的意思也没有。他捡起那管用了一半的润滑剂。思考下一次使用时间，也许是一周后，也许是一小时后。

桌上堆着他的文件盒和文件袋，印泥的盖子被打开，沿着写字台留下一串可疑的梅花印，旁边是户外手套、某种小型啮齿目动物的笼子、不知名的盆栽，上面的叶片是逆风摆动的，忒修斯猜那是某种动物，他现在已经学会不关心也不问候，只要它们不会吃掉他的报告，傲罗的大衣和野外考察的防水外套搅成一块儿，摇摇欲坠地搭在牢固的办公椅背上，这是一幅妈妈看到会大发雷霆的野兽派画面，但两个成年男人都觉得没什么大不了的。这种混沌让他们感到安全，每一个不擅家务的无套裤汉都会这么抵赖：生活需要一场又一场的难得糊涂，去雾化现实里那些坚硬的线条和锐角，让他们稳妥地沿着这迷雾走向传说中的白头偕老。

 

END


End file.
